


High as a Kite

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [47]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana, drugged food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone gave Q a plate of brownies and, being the sweet tooth that he is, wastes no time in eating them. However, these brownies have a special ingredient.</p><p>Who would want to give Q marijuana-laced baked goods?</p>
            </blockquote>





	High as a Kite

**Author's Note:**

> "One of the minions in Q branch attempts to assassinate Q via poison, using brownies (Cuz Q has a sweet tooth). Unfortunately for the minion, somehow there was a switch, and the brownies aren’t the ones the minion made. These brownies are laced…with weed. Mary Jane. Pot. However you refer to it. Just have fun with it man." —cosmicpeanutbutter

All it really took to get James Bond sprinting to Q branch was hearing the words “something’s wrong with Q.” He didn’t know _what_ was wrong with him, hell, he didn’t even know if something was physically or emotionally wrong with Q, or if the problem was psychological.

Not like those thoughts ran through his head at all as he ran through Q branch. All he knew was that Q needed help.

Though as he burst into Q’s office, he _still_ didn’t have a clue what was wrong with the Quartermaster.

Q was lying on the floor of his office, which was _already_ strange in and of itself. The fact that he was _giggling_ to himself made it all the more strange.

“Q?” James asked, moving closer to his lover. “Is everything alright?”

More giggles from Q, who barely turned his head to look at James, “James…” He snorted, “Jimmy! Has anyone ever called you Jimmy?”

“No one who values their lives…” James mumbled, kneeling by Q. There was definitely something wrong with Q’s cognitive state, not to mention his inhibitions were down. James was no medical expert, but he did his best, checking Q for any clues as to his current state. For the most part, his body seemed relax, no signs of trauma, but his eyes…even James could tell his pupils were far more dilated than they should have been, and Q’s eyes were bloodshot.

So drugged, most likely. But with _what?_

Then James spied the platter next to Q, with about a half-dozen brownies scattered on it. And, judging by the crumbs that were around Q’s mouth, it was most likely that they were the source of the drug.

Realizing that, he quickly stopped Q from taking another bite of the drugged brownies.

Q whined, “Don’t be a killjoy James…” He giggled again, pushing the brownie against James’s lips, “Have some!”

James turned his head. He was _not_ going get himself drugged from whatever Q was on, thank you very much, “We’re getting you to medical. Now.” He nodded, picking Q up with relative ease.

The Quartermaster didn’t seem to mind too much that he was being handled like a rag doll. Granted, he probably wasn’t very well in his own mind at the moment. Whatever the reason, James was just glad he could carry Q to the medical bay without further incident.

Well, besides Q giggling like a maniac and trying to feel James up.

* * *

 

“Marijuana?” James raised an eyebrow, “He’s _high?_ ”

The doctor shook his head, “I know it’s odd, but that’s what his blood tests show.”

James rubbed his temples. Unbelievable…Q had managed to get himself _stoned_ off marijuana brownies.

“How did he get those brownies?” The doctor continued, “I would assume the Quartermaster didn’t make them himself…”

“Damn straight, he wouldn’t.” James shook his head, “There was a platter of them, so someone probably brought them for him.”

“Get them, they’re evidence, now.” Was all the doctor said, “If someone drugged the Quartermaster, we need to find out who.”

James nodded, returning to Q branch. This was by far the oddest thing to have happened to him and Q (excluding the Silva fiasco). Who would want to get Q high on marijuana, and for what purpose? He supposed he wouldn’t find out until all the facts were uncovered.

A feat, he realized as he entered Q’s office, would be much harder than he imagined.

Because the platter, and the brownies, were gone. And, judging by the sharp smell of disinfectant, someone had scrubbed the room.

Someone didn’t want them to find out who had drugged Q.


End file.
